User talk:Painkiller001
I love the new pictures. Where did you find them? :) --RadicalEdward2 12:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Secret Source i can say :) I love them too. The funny thing is i found them by accident. :) Painkiller001 14:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah alright. Was is a type of Oddworld image archive site? Because I've been using one for resources too especially pics that can't be found anywhere else. --RadicalEdward2 17:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) A random Oddworld image archive site. Dont worry however, if i will find something new and usefful for our Wikia, im very sure ill share. Painkiller001 19:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) + And if you want more images or just being curious, i can give you the site of course. Just tell me :) Painkiller001 19:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ( Ditto ) Alright. Basically the site I found has everything from concept art to full anatomy sketches of the Glukkons and Sligs and other content that Oddworld Inhabitants kind of didn't expect to see the light of day lol --RadicalEdward2 13:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hah. Here's the site however. Make yourself confortable : http://timcottenham.nl/TOVG/ Painkiller001 15:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) + Please take a look at your Blog post : Moderator Update. I posted something there. Thank you. Painkiller001 15:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) i would like to add new pictures of oddworld to articles but i cannot upload themJfernandes865 (talk) 14:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) In order to upload a photo to Oddworld Wikia from your computer, you have to : 1. Edit necesary pages on this Wiki. 2. Contact the Administrator : RadicalEdward2 Painkiller001 (talk) 15:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you, that you liked my editing. Can I join the ODDWORLD Wikia? Kamil Skipper Sure. Any fan of Oddworld is free to register in our Oddworld Wikia. Just Register on the top right of our site.Painkiller001 (talk) 16:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) The Oddworld Wiki article on each day of the year :) Kamil Skipper I've made these maps. :) Thanks. :) Kamil Skipper Thank you, I am very happy with your opinion. :) Felidae1994 (talk) 18:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC)thanks for the welcome, painkiller001. oh and i feel that you made a pretty great choice as your avatar, what with him bein an executive type and you being a pretty big user on here, heh, all im sayin is that you made a great choice on image types. ciao.*teleports out* Thanks for the kind word, Glockstar! As you can see I'm from the FF Wiki in reality but as an avid Odd since the start of the franchise I'm aiming to correlate some of the Dear Alf entries with the wiki in an effort to refine the fluff of the canonology. I'll do my best. Ultima's Cheaper Alternative (talk) 22:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you gentelglocks for this wonderfull words. Remember! Oddworld Wikia is your home of Odd everytime so make yourself confortable anytime! Painkiller001 (talk) 14:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You are so kind! Thanks! :) I plan to update the wiki everyday if I get the time to do so. Right now it's the holidays so I'll probably be capable of updating it more until Christmas is over. Queen Skillya (talk) 07:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Winter Break My apologizes for the prolonged absence. I'm finally on my break from college. I should be abit more active now that the semester is over. Thanks for doing alot to hold down the fort c: --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 00:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to get back to updating the level pages after I get done uploading a ton of images and editing a ton of pages. I require some guidance/opinion as to what to do on the level pages. Exactly how much in depth should I go on explaining the levels? I assume if people wanted a walkthrough of it they'd go to Youtube and watch playlists or a site that hosts user-made in depth walkthroughs like IGN etc. I've also had some trouble trying to replace images with higher quality ones. I keep getting an error message and I've tried lots of things like changing format etc. but it still frustrates me. I've even read some guides about it but the 'solutions' have so far done nothing. Hope you had a good Christmas, btw! ;3 Queen Skillya (talk) 06:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) There are some pages with pictures which have a bad quality, theyre too big or too small ( cubics ). You must explain each level. I was reading some of your pages like Necrum, Rupturefarms or Scrabania. Too low on details, just few sentences. I would like to concentrate every part of your Odd experience and write it down on the article. You must go very depth in details. But make sure you dont make spilers! Anyway, at image section, ask Radical why is this keep happening to you. I dont know....maybe youre not too " old " as a member. I dont know. Im with articles not layout. Thanks and have a good Christmas too! Painkiller001 (talk) 07:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I must apologize for the lack of updates today. I am like a bear in that when it snows I retreat to my 'cave' and 'hibernate'. Got around two inches of snow, which isn't much, but is very cold outside. Internet is going off and on today also due to ice on lines. It was out not five minutes ago then came back on right in middle of me trying to edit article. Very annoying! ;/ I also got hypercam loaded. Going to play for a bit and take some screen shots. Queen Skillya (talk) 03:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Glukkon Image You said you were looking for a good Glukkon image for a profile picture. How's this? It's official. I'll eventually make it into a vector. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 16:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Its nice. I was wondering if u can make it for a badge, not for a profile picture. Painkiller001 (talk) 07:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC)